


Little Moments Like This

by mustlovemustypages



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovemustypages/pseuds/mustlovemustypages
Summary: It's the first time Annie is meeting Johnny as Penelope's actual boyfriend. Penelope isn't nervous. Not at all.
Relationships: Annie & Penelope Wilhern, Johnny Martin/Penelope Wilhern
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Little Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyPoet/gifts).



> Happy yuletide! I'm so glad I got the chance to write for this fandom as Penelope is one of my favorite movies. I see it as a modern day fairytale and both Christina Ricci and James McAvoy are simply wonderful.

Not even thirty seconds after stepping onto the bus and taking their seats, Penelope notices Johnny's knee start to bob up and down with an irregular rhythm. She mistakenly thinks it will stop after a bit, but minutes pass, and alas, it's still bouncing. 

"I don't understand why you're nervous. You've met Annie before."

Johnny immediately stops the nervous tic and gives Penelope a look that is just shy of incredulous. "When?"

She can't believe he forgot. "The night of the party! With the..." She gestures to her face. "...when I was wearing the mask."

He blinks once then turns to face the center of the bus, drawing out a long Right." She can tell he's not wholly convinced, and sure enough, a second later, he sighs. "Penelope, you know that doesn't count."

"Of course it does!"

Despite her insistence, Johnny remains unconvinced, and Penelope can't think of anything to say that will reassure him. In truth, she knows why he's nervous. Penelope's a little nervous too if she's completely honest with herself. Ever since makes plans with Annie last week, tonight has been at the forefront of her mind. Annie isn't known for holding back when it comes to what she thinks, and with Johnny's track record, she can only imagine what her best friend might say. 

It's not that Annie has tried to warn her off or anything. After all, she's the one who convinced her to go to Johnny's apartment Halloween night in the first place, practically shoving her through his door as soon as he'd answered. 

Annie just wants Penelope to be careful. She's a good friend like that, always looking out for her since their first dramatic meeting at the bar.

As if knowing the turmoil of Penelope's thoughts, the bus chooses right then to stop at their destination. Although she's been nervous all week, it's not until this very moment that she starts to actually question her decision, suddenly wondering if this get-together is way too soon. She watches the other passengers get off, mostly couples it seems and envies how carefree they look. Penelope has only been officially dating Johnny for a few weeks now, and she really wants her best friend and her boyfriend to like each other. 

But what if they _don't_? What if they hate each other and tonight is disastrous? She doesn't want to be forced to choose between them.

Mind made up, Penelope is about to suggest they go home and do this another night when she looks over to see Johnny watching her. It's almost as if he can sense her inner debate, but that can't be it. She's been very careful not to show how worried tonight's been making her.

The bus is almost empty now, everyone piling out at the same stop. She thinks about how easy it will be to simply continue sitting there and go back to her place where they can pop in a movie and order in takeout from that lovely Thai place down the street.

The door is almost closed when at the last second, Johnny grabs her hand and pulls her to the exit, sticking his arm through the door and forcing it back open.

Before she even has time to process what's happening, they're off the bus, and the last chance of escape is pulling away with a stream of grey exhaust trailing in its wake.

Neither of them says a word as they walk to the crosswalk and wait, warm breaths puffing out like little clouds into the frigid November night. It's one of Penelope's favorite times of the year, and she can feel the sharp chill in the air, indicating the first snowfall isn't far away. 

Right across the street is the Cloverdilly pub where they're meeting Annie, and in no time at all, they've crossed the street and are entering the bar. Inside it's warm and dark, darker than the fading daylight outside, but Penelope's been here so many times she could find her way blindfolded. When they reach the counter with rows of stools, she's more than a little relieved not to see Annie. It looks like they got here first.

Jack confirms as much when he comes over to them, ever the attentive bartender. "Penelope! Good to see you." In one motion, he slings the towel he had been using to wipe down the counter over his shoulder and leans over the bar for a brief, one-armed hug. "Annie's having trouble with the Vespa, but she texted to say she'll be here soon."

It crosses Penelope's mind to ask why Jack has Annie's number, but her brain is already at capacity tonight, so she just files that information away and nods. "Johnny, this is Jack. Jack, this is Johnny." The men shake hands, and Penelope ticks one introduction off her mental checklist. "I'm going to run to the restroom real quick." She spares a glance at Johnny, who's got his hands tucked in his pockets and is looking around. "Are you okay to...?" 

He returns his attention to her and grins good-naturedly. "I'll be fine. Here, let me take your coat."

Penelope unwraps the scarf around her neck and goes to unbutton the thick, wool, peacoat she's wearing, but pauses one button in. She doesn't want to leave him alone if Annie arrives before she gets back.

"What happened to having no reason to be nervous?" Johnny jokes, seeing her hesitation. He helps unbutton her coat as she stands there stewing in indecision, then slides onto a bar stool. "Jack here will protect me."

Jack snorts but gives Penelope a reassuring smile anyways, and she shuffles off, forcing herself not to look back.

* * *

The line for the restroom is longer than she expects, and when she returns to the bar a good ten minutes later, Johnny is gone. And so is Jack.

She's just starting to walk toward the set of tables in the front to begin her search when she hears someone call out her name. 

"Penelope!" 

She spins around and squints into the crowd. 

"Penelope!" the voice calls again.

Then she sees a hand waving off to her left, and as a patron moves away, she spots Annie gesturing wildly. She and Johnny are seated at one of the tables, and to her surprise, Jack's joined them. When Annie sees she has her attention, she plops back down, brushing some of the wild blonde braids from her face.

Penelope makes her way over as quickly as possible, scanning the group and trying to gauge how it's going. She can't tell if they're smiling or grimacing.

How long has Annie been there? Did Jack join because the introduction hadn't gone well?

She slips into the chair that has her coat hung on the back and reaches for Johnny's beer. Her mouth wraps around the straw, and it's only a second later that she realizes everyone's laughing at her.

"What?" She frowns, hand moving out of a decades-long reflex to her nose, but then Annie gestures at the straw, and it dawns on her.

"He knows you well," Jack smirks, and something lightens in Penelope's chest.

Johnny wraps an arm around her shoulder and presses a gentle kiss to the side of her head. "You're the only person I know that drinks beer with a straw, Penelope Wilhern." From someone else, it would have sounded like a bad thing, another weird habit to chock up to her sheltered childhood. But whenever Johnny says those things, it's like he thinks they're the greatest discoveries in the world.

Smiling to herself, Penelope takes another sip of beer. When she looks back over to Annie and Jack, they're leaning in and talking quietly together, so she tries to take advantage of the unobserved moment.

"Everything going alright?" she whispers, still tucked in close.

Before Johnny can get more than a word out, he's interrupted. "Hey, love birds." Annie whistles, tapping the tablespace in front of them to get their attention. There's a waitress standing by their table. Penelope didn't even hear her walk up. "Time to order food. Johnny, you're next."

Opening the menu, Johnny quickly looks through the options, brushing his shaggy hair from eyes as he does so. Penelope smiles at the familiar gesture, not needing to open her own menu. She's been here enough times to know what she wants. 

As she's watching Johnny, there's a gentle nudge on her left foot, and she looks over to find Annie's eye's on her. Penelope doesn't react, awaiting her friend's assessment. It's only been a few minutes, but Annie is a pretty quick judge of character, plus she's heard enough about Johnny from Penelope over the past months. 

There's a brief pause as Annie looks over to Johnny then back at Penelope in deep concentration. When she simply shrugs, Penelope's heart plummets. But then Annie smirks and gives a discreet thumbs-up. 

Silently cursing her friend's sense of humor, Penelope shakes her head and then nods over at Jack, who is pointing out an item on the menu to Johnny.

In response, Annie's ears go suspiciously pink, and Penelope feels a not so gentle kick this time that will probably leave a bruise. It's worth it.

After Johnny gives her order, Penelope goes, and the waitress leaves after gathering the menus. They're left by themselves seconds later when Jack needs to check on the bar, and Annie follows, declaring she'll get refills. Penelope watches them go, Annie shoulder checking Jack on the way and oh yes, there's definitely something going on there. She'll have to remember to bug Annie about it later. One thing at a time.

When she draws her attention away from her two friends, Johnny is sitting there, fiddling with the paper wrapping of the straw, tying it into knots. 

"So, do you think it's going alright?" she asks. While Annie has given her approval, she still doesn't know how Johnny feels.

"Yeah, I think so. Don't you?"

She nods, letting out a deep breath and sinking into her chair and closing her eyes. "I think it's going great." She probably shouldn't sound so shocked, but she was honestly worried Annie would take one look at Johnny and Penelope together and change her mind.

Her eyes are still closed when she feels him move closer, and this time she anticipates the kiss, turning her head, so her mouth meets his.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he mumbles against her lips.

"Me, worry?" She pulls back a smidge, opening her eyes. "You were the one freaking out on the bus."

He gives her a look. "Penelope, you've been worried for days."

"No, I haven't," she protests, pulling back even farther. "I haven't even mentioned tonight at all up until right before leaving."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Exactly. I lost count of how many times I tried bringing it up, and you completely ignored me. When you're nervous, you talk about everything except the topic at hand, just like on Halloween.

"I do not," she hedges. She can't believe he'd noticed.

"I've learned more about Crassulaceae plants and the hardiness of sedum in the last week than I ever thought possible."

Self-conscious, Penelope tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and ducks her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you." She knows how much she'd annoyed her mother growing up with her incessant talking about plants. 

Johnny's tone gets softer. "That's not why I brought it up. I love when you talk about plants."

"Really?" she asks doubtfully.

"Really." Penelope doesn't even bother to fight back the grin that overtakes her face. "It's just that I'd prefer you not do it to avoid talking about something else. That's kind of what it means to be together. You tell me when something's worrying you."

"I didn't want to make you nervous, too. I guess I thought I was being covert."

Johnny tilts his head back and laughs. "You are anything but covert when it comes to me. When you're tense, I'm tense. Everything you feel, I feel."

Penelope's breath can feel her breath catch, but she manages a nod. It's such a simple moment, but those are her favorite because it was little moments like this that she never thought she'd have when she was growing up.

It's not that she didn't get the chance to do anything as a child. Her parents' property was big enough that Penelope's mother occasionally let Wanda take her outside in the back where no one could see. They'd built snowmen and skated on little patches of ice. But that didn't count. 

Penelope wants to experience those things out in the world, packed amongst other people bundled up in their coats and scarves. Shaky legs as they try to stay upright in their skates. Uproarious laughter that can only come from making a fool of yourself among friends. Penelope wants _that_.

Because it isn't about the places she's never been and the things she'd never done. Not really. To her, it's about the people, the connections. It's about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and feel free to share all of your thoughts about this movie. It deserves all the love in the world.


End file.
